


Ladies First

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bolin's day does not go according to plan, but the end result is significantly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

Air Temple Island isn’t a _big_ island, but somehow, Bolin thinks irritatedly to himself, he can’t find Korra anywhere on it.

The airbender kids haven’t seen her since training that morning. Mako hasn’t seen her all day (and he wasn’t happy about being asked), and neither have Asami, Pema, or any of the acolytes he’s asked. Bolin’s wondering if he should check down at the dock when he runs into her coming down from the airbending gates.

“Surprise!” they both shout, simultaneously. They look at each other for a moment, and then Korra bursts out laughing.

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Bolin pouts. “I’ve been looking for you all _morning_.”

“Really?” Korra straightens up. “The whole morning? Wow.”

“Pretty much, yeah,” says Bolin. “It was supposed to be a- well, you know, a surprise. But I guess, ladies first-”

Korra grins. “I have a better idea. C’mon, we’re going to need space for this.”

A few minutes later, they’re holed up in Korra’s room, and just to be safe she’s shoved half the furniture in front of the door. “People are really _determined_ when they want to get through doors around here,” she explains. “Now. This idea.”

“Yyyes?” says Bolin. He’s really starting to like that slightly-mad crooked grin she gets when she has ideas. Not that he didn’t like it before, but. He makes himself focus.

“Well,” Korra says, positioning him on her bed, “since we both _said_ ‘surprise’ at the same time-”

“ _Oh_ ,” says Bolin. Then he grins back. “I’ve mentioned you’re the smartest girl ever, right?”

Korra has already started on his pants, but she lifts a hand to tap him on the nose. “Less talking, more surprising.”

“Yes _ma’am_.”


End file.
